Hell's castle
by Yuki-Feline
Summary: Taki's life changes when she's kicked out of her village with her best friend Morrigan and Felicia and teams up with a familiar succubus and gargoyle. Oh but wait... why isLilith looking for Morrigan and why is she having these horrible dreams?


Note: I Originally wrote this story as one of my own projects. Since I didn't like it, I took out 99% sex senses and made it this fan fiction. I think it came out better this way. Goliath is an OC of my best friend and Takia is my OC. Please enjoy.

_In our world there are many different creatures all separated into one group. Vampires, Gargoyles, Dragon's, humans, Demons, Angels ect. We are known as the darkstalkers. My name's Takia. I lived in a small village for most of my life. They think women are useless. Men are able to be worriers, hunters and make weapons and stuff like that while women are forced to play house wife. Want to know what's worse? Me and my two best friends Morrigan and Felicia aren't human at all. I'm a neko cat and so is Felicia, Morgan is a succubus._

_I can't exactly remember my parents but it seems every single night I dream about a dragon taking care of me. My village said that I was brought by a dragon who couldn't take care of me anymore. He said to train me well and one day I'll become the savior. _

_Morrigan came out the ground in flames. The first person who touched her heard a voice saying "This is my daughter. Make her powerful or feel my rage"_

_We were meant to become soldiers but did they follow orders? Hell no! They feared us and treated us like trash. Even the leader hated us. Only one of the Villagers actually liked us. Her name was Akita. She was really pretty and so sweet. _

Once again I was having that dream. Baby me riding on the back of a dragon. He lets me down and licks my face. However, I didn't get to finish the dream. Akita pounced me as I sleped. "Taki!" she called playfully.

I screamed since she scared me "Akita!"

She started to laugh at me. "Hey you, feel like breaking some rules again?"

"You know it!" I said enthusiastically.

"Hey! You know what the leader said!" Shouted Felicia from making a dress.

"Where the hell did you come from?" said Akita looking at Felicia.

"I know, break any more rules and we're banned but you know you love me! Bye!" I said looking up at her smiling.

She got up and ran after us "Wait! I'm coming too!" said Felicia.

_Me, Felicia and Morrigan all met up in the woods. Out there we would train for hours._

"I wish I was a dark being like one of you. It must be so cool." Said Akita as she stated to play with my ears.

"Cool? To not be loved?" said Felica as she folded her arms.

"The only reason we stay in this stupid village is for you Aki." I said as I hugged her making her blush.

"Yeah. We get treated like crap. Even by our own family." Said Felicia.

"Yeah! You can say that again!" I said.

"Sometimes from our own family." Felicia repeated.

Morrigan glared at Felicia shouting "Would you shut up! We have no family! If we did it sure as hell isn't here!

Akita smiled holding my hands exited saying "Then let's leave!"

"You don't have any powers Aki. It would be nice to have you with us, but we don't know what's out there so you might be in the way. You too Felicia." I replied.

"Hey!" shouted Felicia as we all started laughing at her.

"Aren't you getting married soon Aki?" I began to ask her.

We heard footsteps and then Akita's fiancé showed up. He was native American and went by the name Buffalo.

"That's it. You are abandoned from the village" He said.

"Ooooh darn. Let us just pack our stuff" Said Morrigan sarcastically, passing him with a smile.

We all went back to pack our stuff but as I packed I noticed Akita was crying behind me the whole time. "Don't cry Aki. We'll return for you when it's safe. I promise." I said.

She embraced me from behind still crying shouting "Let me come Taki!"

"I said no! You'll be safe here. We don't have to worry about you getting killed and I'll be damned to let you die!" I shouted back.

Morgan and Felicia came to my hut and saw Akita still holding me crying."Sorry to interrupt but we're ready." Said Morirgan.

I lightly kissed Akita on her forehead and whispered. "I give you my word that once we find our home, we will come back for you."

"I love you Taki!" She said as she held me.

I smiled softly as we held each other "I know…"

Morrigan, Felicia and I started to walk away and they teased "Homo." Said Morrigan as she brushed her nails on her shirt.

"Bite me! Its friendly love!" I shouted at Morrigan.

Akita ran after us "Wait! Wait!" she called.

"You're slowing us down!" shouted Morrigan.

"I'm sorry. Remember when we were little and use to play with the dragons before they flew away? I think that's where you should start." Said Akita.

Finally we left the village. Late that night, we heard screaming coming from the village and ran back towards the firelight.

"Oh no! Akita!" I screamed as I ran back.

When we got there, the whole village was slaughtered. We found Aki and she was barely alive. I saw her laying there with a spear in her chest. Her black hair shined from the fire."Aki!" I screamed as I ran up to her.

I held her in my arms and she could barely keep her eyes open. For the last time I was able to look into her Asian looking face scolding me with her eyes. "I told you to let me come…" she said in a really light voice.

"Who did this?" I shouted in anger.

"She came looking…for you…" said Akita as she pointed to Morrigan.

She then died in my arms and I tried to shake her to wake her up. "Aki! Aki! Please!"

"You're girlfriends dead. If they want us, they get us. Let's split up." Said Morrigan as she stood by the fire with her arms folded.

"Huh?" shouted Felicia in fear.

"Felicia, I think you should come with me. Rest in peace Aki…" I said starting to put her down.

_Me and Felicia were walking for days. We passed the hills and finally made it to the rock hill. It was really tall and would have taken forever to climb. It looked like a mountain. _"Are you crazy Taki?" shouted Felicia.

"Yup. Let's go" I said as I started to climb up a rock. I heard whispering coming from behind me andI looked down "Did you say something Fe—" I began.

A demon grabbed Felicia and she started to scream scared for her life. I threw a rock at it since I was already too high up to do much else. "Bastard!" I shouted as I threw the rock.

_Suddenly it disappeared into fire before the rock hit it taking Felicia with it. Once I finally made it over the rocks, I saw an old spooky tree. I decided to fall asleep in it upset that I lost both of my friends. I wondered where Morrigan was and if she was ok. When morning came I found myself walking past a river. The cold water felt so good on my feet. I looked at my reflection in the water but then looked up because I heard screaming coming from the town so I ran to see what was going on. When I got there I saw a woman who looked like Morrigan, killing people. _

I ran up to her and punched her in the face, then pinned her down and she hissed at me. My hair got frizzy and I hissed back. Then she looked at my ears confused. "What are you? I never seen a creature like you before…" said the woman.

"You bitch! I'm a neko! One of the darkstalkers" I shouted at her offended asthe people in the town came closer.

"Run stupid people!" I roared getting frustrated making them scared and run away.

"Well…there goes my lunch" said the woman disappointed.

"How dare you! I may get angry but I never killed people!" I shouted, scolding her.

"Look you damn cat, I'm not human! I'm the succubus Lilith!" she shouted getting frustrated.

"A what?" I tilted my head confused.

"Would you get off!" she shouted as she lifted her leg throwing me off.

"You and I have a lot in common. So where ya going?" I said as I followed her.

"Hells castle. They have something I'm looking for there. Just like me—stop following me" said Lilith annoyed.

"Hells castle? Sounds like somewhere Morrigan would be." I said starting to think.

She turned around and looked at me "Did you say Morrigan? It looks like we found one of your friends" said Lilith.

_Rayne and I decided to join quest together but we didn't get along very well. I talked the whole way getting on her nerves._

The next night I watched her drain a man for his blood. "What is blood like?" I asked her.

She handed the mans neck to me "Try for yourself." Said Lilith.

I licked the bite mark. "Eh…"

We looked up to a huge hill with a church on it. We decided to go and spend the night there. When I woke up there was a creature looking at me.

"What are you doing here?" said the creature.

Lilith woke up and rubbed her eyes "Forgive us. We just needed a place to stay for the day." Said Lilith.

"Did I give you blood sucking leaches the permission to stay in my sanctuary?" he shouted as his eyes started to glow red and he backhand me so hard to the point I flew out the window.

I climbed back in and saw Lilith ready to fight saying "Come and get it bitch!"

He roared at her as she hissed at him as she tried to cut his arm. "Help me, you stupid cat!" shouted Lilith.

I held my sore cheek pouting saying "No way! He bitch slapped me! Not cool! I'm staying right here!"

I watched him throw Lilith into a stone and instantly "Lilith!" I called.

Then he looked at me. "You're turn." He said breathing out his nose as smoke came out like a bull.

"I'm out!" I shouted as I jumped back out the window.

Lilith jumped on his back and bit his shoulder. He through her on the ground and stepped on her."Ugh! Damn Gargoyle!" shouted Lilith.

I popped my head back up and looked at him. "Wait…stone…" I said getting an idea.

I got up and approached him kindly. "You're a gargoyle! I heard about your kind. You're angry because you had not sleep right? You should be stone by day. What's your name?"

He hit me again and knocked me unconscious. While I was passed out I dreamed that Felicia was in a dungeon getting tortured. A guy was stabbing her with a spear making her plead "Taki! Help me! Make him stop! Morrigan!" cried Felicia.

"Shut up down there!" shouted Morrigan from the stairs.

Jon looked at her in sorrow and guilt. "I'm sorry…" said Jon.

Morrigan came down into the dungeon drinking a glass of blood."Did I tell you to stop? Shed more blood or you both die." Said Morrigan.

I woke up to a Gargoyle dog licking my face. "What?" I moaned waking up.

The abusive gargoyle gave me a bowl of water saying "Forgive my temper. My name is Goliath. I'll be coming with you on your journey to find the sleepy eye."

"The what?" I replied.

"It's a red diamond that stays in the eye of a statue of a gargoyle god. With that eye, we turn to stone at day and sleep. Now Come. I've read about you neko's. I read this out of one of the books in my library that-" He said kindly.

"Read? Library? Sorry, I grew up in a village. I don't know what those are." I questioned scratching my head.

_Goliath explained to me a lot about the world. Some stuff I already knew because of the stories. He told me more about vampires, nekos. One thing I noticed is Vampires, neko's, Gargoyles and even some dragons feed on humans. _

"I don't eat human! I grew up eating cooked animal meat and fish and stuff like that!" I shouted.

"You don't eat human? Cooked you say? Tonight Lilith and I will show you how to eat. Try eating raw meat." he repliedlaughing at me.

Once the sun finally set, so we went into town. I wondered if Felicia and Morrigan were ok. Once we made it to the woods a familiar man saw me. Buffalo! I was so angry and started growling at him. Lilith and Goliath looked at me confused unsure of who this monster was. "You son of a bitch!" I shouted growling at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked folding his arms.

"I should be asking you that question you coward! You abandoned me and my friends and left Akita to die!" I shouted in rage.

"You broke the rules!" he shouted back.

"You damn right I broke the rules! Me and my friends were brought to the village and you were ordered to make us soldiers. You tried to make us useless house wives! You treated us like crap—what I hate most of all is you were going to marry Akita but you let her die!" I shouted in an emotional anger.

He slapped me for disrespecting him and Lilith and Goliath growled at him ready to strike.

"Every man for himself. I see you found your kind. Did you really think it would be best to take my wife and—" He began to snarl.

I instantly ripped open his neck with my bear claws causing the people in the woods to light torches preparing to defend themselves from me. Lilith smiled and stepped forward saying "Full meal tonight."

While Lilith attacked the riot, Goliath got on his knuckles and chased after Buffalo like a gorilla."Taki, watch carefully. This is how you hunt." Said Goliath.

He roared and then knocked ones head off as Lilith ripped another's arm off. Goliath then ripped one man's leg off like a chicken leg and I stood watching in horror getting splattered by it all.

_Goliath and Lilith saw me having a break down. I couldn't bring myself to eat them even though I was starving. I grew up with humans so just the very thought made me feel like a cannibal. _

"Just try it Taki. You are not a human. " Lilith encouraged me.

I approached Buffalo seeing that he was barely alive and he spit on me. "I could slurp your intestines like spaghetti but I am not a monster like you. I will just let you die like you did to Aki." I said prideful whipping his spit off my face.

Once I went to sleep again I had another dream about Felicia in the dungeon chained to wall beaten and blood dripping from her wounds.

"Did you love Goliath's wife?"Felicia asked Jon.

"Yes. What about you and that Tequila girl?" replied Fighter cleaning his chest wounds.

"Tequila? You mean Takia? You drunk. Wait-Whoa! No way! I love her but not like that! She's like a sister to me." Replied Felicia with a disturbed look.

"What about Morrigan? You said that she was one of your best friends too. Why is she holding us hostage? If she is such a great friend then why does she drain you from blood till you are lifeless?" Fighter glared asking her trying to remain calm.

"I don't know…" Felicia said looking down in depression.

Morrigan appeared right next to her out of a burst of fire smiling at her. "I'll make a deal with you. I went through the trouble of finding your real mother! Since you've been such a great friend lending me the blood, I'll let you see her but you owe me a favor..." Said Morrigan in a seductive manner.

"Where the hell did you come from? What do you want with us?" shouted Jon as Morrigan began lick down Felicia's neck.

When I woke up I was in a canopy bed and I was getting ready to tell about my dreams but saw her and Goliath talking "I also had a wife that my best friend Jon stole away from me and once I wished she would vanish, while we were stone humans came and shattered them all into pieces. Jon remained my friend" said Goliath.

_Lilith started to lean in feeling sorry for him. Knowing what was about to happen, I quietly left the room to let them be alone but they saw me get up and looked at me awkwardly. We decided to continue our quest. Searching high and low and making new encounters. Of course one of those little fuckers tried to set us on fire by burning the filed. How stupid can humans be? I tried to stay awake for days so I wouldn't have any nightmares about my friends but I was starting to get cranky until finally I crashed._

I woke up screaming from the nightmare and Lilith watched me and Goliath carried me over his shoulders. We were in the dead woods where every single plant was dead."Relax, You were dreaming." Said Lilith.

"I'm not so sure. I keep having dreams about Felicia and Morrigan forcing somebody to torture her."I said to her.

"Ok, and I care why?" said Lilith folding her arms.

"Because it's Morrigan forced her to-!" I shouted.

Lilith rolled her eyes starting to get angry. "Shut up because it's not real." Replied Lilith.

"Its fucking creepy out here! Oh Felicia, the things I do for you" I said looking around.

"Scardy cat." Replied Lilith.

I heard an owl and started to scream annoying Lilith and Goliath."Calm down!" shouted Lilith and Goliath.

"Dawn is coming. I'll try to rent a boat while you rest crossing the river. Legend has it, this river holds dragons. Only one way to find out." Said Goliath.

_Goliath, Lilith and I finally made it to the boat. Once we got on I fell asleep and started to dream of Felicia again._

"Do you think your mother is alright? I don't" said Jon.

"She wouldn't do that! She can't! She loves me." shouted Felicia.

"Stupid! She loves you so much that she's doing this to you? We are her slaves! No worse! Puppets. Now Tequila on the other hand, she's the only one that's not here, right? Morrigan's minions caught you and not her. Don't you get it? The blood, the diamond—She's got this all planned out! " said Jon in an anger.

Felicia started to cry as Jon continued yelling at her. "She wanted Goliath and Tequila to meet! How heartbreaking to find, that your best friend for so many years is your worst enemy. What next? This is about power and we are her puppets." Said Jon.

Morrigan appeared next to Jon with her legs crossed giggling. " Now, Now Jon. Are you really in the stop to judge me? Stealing your best friends wife and the stone causing her death? Well thought out. Sorry I'm late. I was attending to your Felicia's mother." Said Morrigan.

"Let me see her! You promised!" shouted Felicia.

Morrigan pulled out skull and smiled at her. "That I did." Replied Morrigan.

"I told you!" shouted Jon as Felicia screamed in horror.

"How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me Morrigan!" cried Felicia.

"You sound like Takia. I love your blood. I love your pain. There is only one being powerful enough to rule by my side." replied Morrigan.

_I was waken to a dragon licking my face out of the water. _"Taki? You may not remember me but I am Crone. Your mother gave you to us when you where but a kitten." said the dragon.

_I looked at it in a deep shock not saying anything. Really? You introduce yourself then drop that bomb on me? Of course I was originally looking for these answers but I didn't expect for it to happen like that. _

"S-sure! Lets just go and be a happy family! While we're dropping bombs—I think I might be turning into a scaly dragon too! How would living with dragons help me anyway!" I shouted condescendingly.

He flew up out of the water reviling his full body. "Come get on my back. I can take you to your destination much quicker." He said.

We got on his back and let him fly us to Hell's castle."You were saying princess?" said Crone conducingly.

"Oh nothing. I'm done having a fit…" I replied.

_Within hours we finally approached a huge black castle with a bat symbol on it like the demons who took Felicia. I'm coming Felicia…_

The bridge was let down allowing us inside. "What the hell? It looks like they want us here…" said Goliath as we entered the castle.

_We got off of Crones back and saw Morrigan standing with a smirk. I just wanted to run up to her and hug her. Those dreams couldn't be true right?_

"Where is the stone and Felicia and –" I asked.

"That's what you've come for?" asked Morrigan condescendingly.

"Stop playing dumb! We know you have them!" I shouted at her.

Morrigan approached Goliath and ran her fingers on his chest seductively. "Gargoyle, your friends and family were killed by the curse of being stone by day yes? You want things to go back to the way it should be?" said Morrigan.

Morgan used the diamond and turned him into stone. "Then rot in hell!" she shouted.

"No!" I shouted.

Morrigan kicked the gargoyle making him break into pieces. She then looked at Lilith and smirked. "Welcome home my queen." Said Morrigan.

I looked at Lilith in shock. So not only did one friend betray me but two? "Lilith… you mean to tell me—now there's some holes in the story here. You love Lilith? Well she doesn't love you! Her love is that broken fucker on the floor.

I walked up to her ready to fight "I still love you crazy bitch. I love you so much that I'm gonna make you scream.

Morrigan used her powers and made Felicia and Jon appears in the room. She was bleeding to death and he was holding her. "She's lost too much blood. She's not going to make it…" said Jon.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" I asked as I started to cry.

"Why?" replied Morrigan as she approached me.

She aggressively pinned me to a wall and shouted "That village did not follow orders and now, the world must feel the wrath! My father is pissed!" she shouted in an angry manner.

"But—we're your friends. Why would you do this to us?" I asked.

Lilith giggled "Would a friend do something like that?"

Lilith kissed Morrigan as they held out their hands ready to blast Felicia, Jon and Takia away. Jon kissed Felicia on the forehead. "It's almost over. I will see you on the other side."

Emotionless, Morrigan blasted her friends to oblivion and began to rain her vengeance upon the world beside her queen Lilith.

The End


End file.
